


Blue Lion, Green Lion

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Relationship Advice, advice blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: KAtie Holt is an advice blogger.  But what happens if her advicees are really her friends? Will her identity be found out?  This is going to have a set amount of chapters since the actual AU was shorter.  It will also give me a perimeter to work with.  Don't worry, I haven't dropped Lessons Learned.  I just have to figure out where that one is going and then i will update!!





	1. Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simply_Lacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Lacie/gifts).



> Another AU by @simply_lacie (rare-glittery-trash on tumblr) that I wanted to write a fanfic for!!

Katie Holt opened her laptop at the start of every new day. She ran an advice blog on the worldwide web and always checked out what new entry she had to answer. Today’s entry was from her follower Blue Lion. It read:

“Dear Pidge, I am currently having issues with one of my friends, let’s call him Red Lion. He is always trying to one up to me and he gets on my nerves, but I still want to keep him as a friend, what should I do?” Katie laughed as she read the blog post. It sounded an awful lot like her two best friends, Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. It took her awhile to form her response:

“Don’t let it get to you to much, what’s a little friendly rivalry between friends? If it continues to bother you, just tell him and if you can’t be open with him then try to get a friend to help.”  
The next day, Katie walked into the café for lunch to find Keith and Lance doing the exact opposite of what they normally did. She saw they were actually GETTING ALONG. Katie rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn’t seeing things. 

“You two have a screw loose?” She sat across from them pulling out her lunch bag and spreading everything out to eat. 

“We’ve decided to keep our rivalry friendly so as to not ruin our relationship!!” Lance flashed her a smile. Katie almost choked on her burrito as she came to the realization that they indeed were the same Red and Blue Lion from her blog.   
Keith looked at her with clear concern. 

“You okay, Katie?”  
Lance also looked over at her to make sure she was alright. His eyes were uncharacteristically warm and kind. He went to go smack her back but oddly hesitated. 

“I’m fine. Just ate too big a bite.” Katie lied. She swallowed harshly. But she was far from simply alright. She was ecstatic. Seeing a real case from her blog right in front of her, she couldn’t believe she was really making a difference in another person’s life positively. It made her proud.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries unsuccessfully to get Katie to reveal who she likes. Her secret love is hard to divulge but he keeps trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I hope everyone had a good Halloween and that you are continuing to read my stories!! I will be working hard to keep this and Lessons Learned updated. I have been busy with school, rehearsal and homework and haven't gotten a day to just sit and write. But I will try to find more days in the coming weeks!

That night Katie turned on her laptop for another round of the advice blog. She saw a new message on her submit board. It was from Blue Lion. It read:

“Thank you so much for your advice! Red Lion and me made up thanks to you, one of our best friends, uh let’s call her Green Lion, was thankful, she asked if we had screws loose haha…I am really glad she’s my friend though sometimes I wish she was more to me, but she’s way out of my league. Any advice on that?”  
Katie’s face turned bright red at the realization that this message was from none other than Lance McClain. The same Lance who has been her best friend since they started middle school some years earlier. The Lance who has been by her side through thick and thin. When her brother left to join the Army, Lance came with the family to see him off. When her mother got very sick last year, Lance was the first to hear about it and came right over with comedies and chocolate. This was the same boy she had been quietly in love with for two years and here he was confessing similar feelings to her… no to Pidge.  
She regained her composure enough to respond to the message. Her hands were shaking as she typed out Pidge’s advice. 

“I think she would be honored to date you, you seem like a very nice guy, but also please make sure to take her feelings towards you into consideration for she may like you too, but be too shy to say something.” 

Regaining control of her breathing she ran to her bed and screamed into a pillow for the entire night. 

School the next day was hard to get up for. Not only was Katie tired beyond belief but she also was terrified of seeing Lance. Of course she didn’t have to wait long as he was standing by her locker looking very nervous. This was highly un-Lance and it intimidated her to see him like this.

“Lance why are y-” But he put his hand over her mouth to stop her. 

“Katie I need to talk to you.” His urgency freaked her out a little bit. She looked at him curiously. 

“Talk to me? About what? Is everything okay?” 

“How do- Uhm- Do you like anyone?”

“Do I like anyo-? Why are you asking me all of a sudden?” 

“N-No reason! So do you?”

“And if I do?” 

“Oh! Who is it?” 

“Not telling you!” She smiled at him slyly. She was going to drive him crazy with this. 

“Oh come on Katie no fair!”

“Fine, tell me who you like first.”

“Wh-What no way!”

“Then i’m not telling you.”

“I asked first!”

With that, Katie walked to class triumphantly. Her secret was safe…for now.


	3. The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries desperately to ask who Katie likes which makes Keith a tad suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FIC. It was very short since the AU I got from Simply_Lacie was very minimal! But I enjoyed actually finishing a fic this time. 
> 
> ENJOYYYYY! And read and leave your thoughts if you please!

For the next week or so, Lance was busy following Katie around, trying to find out who she has a crush on. Her vague answer was definitely not good enough for him to leave her alone about it. He convinced the other boys and Allura to join him in interrogating Katie at lunch, in the halls between class and any other parts of the day where they see her. Keith became suspicious about why Lance even wanted to know so badly. So one day while working in pairs during their history class, Keith glanced up at his friend.

“Hey I’m curious. Why do you want to know who Katie has a crush on so badly? It seems silly that you’d care so much unless…DO YOU LIKE HER?” Keith shouted the last part a little too loudly. Lance’s face turned a bright red.

“Why don’t you say it a little louder for the folks in the back??” Lance suggested sarcastically.

“Sorry. But seriously dude! This is great!! We need to go tell the others!!” Keith rushes off to go talk to everyone else.

“Lance has a huge crush on Katie. And Hunk you’ve mentioned how often she glances at Lance when he isn’t looking so I think we should get them set up. We need to send them on a blind date.” Keith’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

The others thought it would be a cute idea. So they agreed. The group settled on a trip to the arcade. Hunk told Katie that he wants to meet her there for a weekend hang-out considering the next day was Saturday. Keith told Lance he had something important to tell him that could only be said in the arcade. Lance thought that was weird but it was Keith and he was a bit out of this world so Lance just shrugged. 

The next day, Katie got dressed and headed down to meet Hunk at the arcade. It was their usual weekend gig so she didn’t think anything differently. She stopped short when she saw who was waiting by the door of the arcade building.   
“L-Lance what are you doing here?” She looked at the ground to make sure he didn’t see her blushing. 

“Keith told me to meet him here. Said it was important,” Lance glanced at the small girl. She was even cuter in her normal weekend clothes as she was in her school uniform. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hunk said we were going to hang out today….You don’t think this was a set-up, do you?” 

“KEITH. He must have told everyone…what I told him. Well while we’re here we may as well just take advantage of it, right?” 

“Yeah.” Katie nodded and followed him inside the arcade.   
After a little while of playing the games and chatting, Lance glanced over at Katie with the most affectionate look on his face that it made her heart surge forward. 

“So, are you finally going to tell me who you like?”

“Nope, not until you tell me!”

“Isnt it obvious by now, Katie?”

“What do you mean?”

“This is a date set up by Keith because I told him I liked you.”

“Oh I knew you liked me already. I just wanted to hear you say it.” She giggled despite the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach which was now ebbing away quickly. 

“HOW!? DID KEITH TELL YOU!?”

“No, Blue Lion did.”

“YOU’RE PIDGE?”

“I like you too by the way.”

“Good to know, Green Lion.” He smiled at her. She reached out and took his hand. They walked out of the arcade hands intertwined right into the cheering of all their friends.


End file.
